


"THE SECRET" - A PEDRO PASCAL | CHRIS EVANS STORY.

by A_Wolf



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr, theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: BASED ON: College buddies Chris and Pedro worked hard after graduating and now own a very successful law firm. You met them both in college as well, and ended up marrying Chris. However, you have a dark secret; Pedro had always had a thing for you and the two of you slept together the night before your wedding. Neither Chris nor Pedro know that your kid is actually Pedro’s, and you only asked him to be the godfather. You could no longer keep it a secret and told him years later, now, Pedro wanted to be more involved in his child’s life but didn’t know how because his friendship with Chris and his job were on the line.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Pedro Pascal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	"THE SECRET" - A PEDRO PASCAL | CHRIS EVANS STORY.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[TEASER](https://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/post/643753329175003136/the-secret-a-pedro-pascal-chris-evans-story) | [POSTER](https://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/post/643962269264429056/teaser)**

* * *

A lump formed in her throat at the sight of Pedro holding her child.

They had just left a formal event, and her husband Chris had to stay a little longer. Pedro was kind enough to offer to drive and accompany her to his best friends’ in-laws’ to pick up the kid.

The almost 3-year-old was wrapped in her favorite light pink blanket, and Pedro was helping her mother carry her up the stairs and into her bedroom, with her diaper bag hanging from his shoulder. The mother leaned against the doorframe and watched as he carefully tucked her in.

“You’re all set. I am calling it a night. I’m sure Chris will be here any minute.” He announced in a whisper as he straightened up.

She quickly wiped the tear that escaped her left eye but it was too late; Pedro had noticed, and he showed a look of sheer concern.

“Hey,” He cooed, getting closer to her. “What’s wrong?”

He led her out of the room and gently closed the door behind him to not disturb the child’s peaceful slumber, and they stood there; Pedro still in a suit and his friend’s wife in an elegant black dress.

She couldn’t utter a word. She could barely breathe as the past suddenly caught up with her and the secret she’d kept for so long started to asphyxiate her. It had been eating her from the inside and she could not take it anymore. Perhaps the vast amount of champagne ingested at the party had caused her honesty to float to the surface, and her body trembled as the lie crumbled down.

“There’s something… there’s something you should know.” Her voice broke.

Pedro’s face fell when she reminded him of that one sinful night they had shared before hers and his best friend Chris’ wedding, and he went deaf for a complete minute once he heard that the child was actually _his_ daughter. She had kept it a secret because she knew it would destroy not only her marriage and his old friendship with Chris, but also the successful law firm they owned; it would be like setting fire to the building and watching its years of intense work turn into nothing but ashes.

Pedro’s lips parted and he had to breathe through his mouth. Until five minutes ago, he was just a godfather, and he loved that child more than words could explain but he now understood why. Even then, as his world came crashing down, he stared at Chris’ wife and allowed himself, for the first time in years, to see her as the beautiful woman she undeniably was; so much that, back then, he never stopped to think he was betraying his best friend for one passionate moment.

But there was much more to it.

His heart wasn’t big enough to harbor every single and overwhelming feeling that consumed him in that seemingly eternal instant. He grimaced instead of plainly screaming. He cupped her face, forcing her to look him in the eye.

“All these fucking years…” He hissed, “…and you couldn’t say a goddamn thing.”

“You know why.” She said with tears streaming down her face as he let go of her. “What was I supposed to do? I was already married to Chris when I found out I was pregnant, and you and I… we just-”

“What?” Pedro cut her off challengingly. “You and I what?”

“It was a one-time thing.”

“I fucking loved you.” Pedro blurted out.

She stared at him wide-eyed at the sudden and brutal revelation. For years, she had thought that it had been just a drunken mistake but now as she noticed the glint of truth in Pedro’s brown, painful eyes, her blood ran cold.

“I wanted to believe that it was something less complicated, that it would fade away but it didn’t. I fucking loved you but it was too late, and I had to swallow my feelings and witness how you married my best friend.” He paused. “And now this? I- I, what? I only get to… _imagine_ what my life would’ve been like if…?” He hesitated. “If you had chosen _me_.”

Brokenhearted Pedro was breaking _her_ heart for once. He stared at her lips, and for a brief second, he would’ve killed to kiss her. He would’ve placed one hand on the back of her head and lean in for a kiss that would taste like desperation, sadness and relief blended together, but he could hear Chris’ car entering the driveway. She scurried to her bedroom and Pedro reached out but was only able to brush her escaping fingertips with his.

She locked herself in the bathroom where she could sink to the floor, let the shower run and hide her tears. Pedro went downstairs and stopped in the middle of the living room when a certain picture frame stood out and caught his eye. It was an old photograph of him and Chris, and he remembered that day like it had just happened; it was the first time they pulled an all-nighter at the office to work, and eventually win, the case that made the law firm a prestigious business.

Pedro loved Chris like a brother. He wouldn’t dream of hurting him with the very ugly truth. He was good at hiding it. All those years, he had to pretend like he wasn’t dying to be with his girl, and afterwards, like he hadn’t slept with her; Pedro was better at hiding his feelings than anyone else. But that little girl was _his_. He glanced at the photograph one more time and tried to imagine telling Chris.

That child was the apple of his eye and his wife was his entire world. Would he dare take it all away from him?

“Hey!” Chris greeted when he crossed his threshold and threw his keys in the bowl next to the other picture frames. “Thanks for picking her up, man. Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Pedro lied and cleared his throat. “She… she was out. I tucked her in.”

“You want a beer?” Chris offered but he was already walking towards the kitchen. “I’d like to discuss the Cortez case. I had an idea.”

Pedro instinctively glanced at the master bedroom door upstairs and took his offer, knowing that it’d buy his friend’s wife time to pull herself together.

* * *

“Honey?”

Pedro had finally left, and Chris entered the bedroom to find his wife already asleep.

But she couldn’t sleep. When she felt Chris’ weight on the bed, she opened her eyes in the dark. He spooned her and put a strong arm around her and the guilt that invaded her broke the very last piece of her heart. Chris was such a good man, husband and father. The truth would never set him free, it would wreck his soul.

* * *

“…the counsel argues that Alejandro’s death was a justifiable homicide committed in self-defense, however, 20 to 25 stab wounds? Come on. That’s rage not self-preservation. Jade’s fucking lying.” Chris said while throwing a document on the table in front of him.

He and Pedro were sitting across from one another in the conference room, working on a new case, but Pedro hadn’t slept the previous night; Chris’ voice kept going in and out of his head while he just stared at his second cup of coffee as it went cold, and with only his daughter in mind.

“Pascal!” Chris called out.

Pedro blinked several times at the sound of his last name and looked Chris in the eye, racking his brain to rescue some of the things he had said.

“Doesn’t sound premeditated to me.” Pedro said. “Voluntary manslaughter, maybe?”

“Nah. I’m thinking first-degree murder. I have reasons to believe th-” Chris began speaking but Pedro’s mind wandered off again, he suddenly stood up causing to Chris to cease his soliloquy and stare at him.

“Listen, I can’t do this right now. There’s something I need to take care of. Do you mind?”

Chris frowned. Pedro was a passionate workaholic. Something truly had to be eating at him for him to want to leave like that, so he asked no questions and just gave an understanding nod.

When Pedro exited the building, he took a deep breath and loosened his tie as he urgently walked towards his car.

* * *

Chris’ wife entered the kitchen holding a little basket with the pomegranates she had just picked from their tree.

She was keeping an eye on her daughter through the window while she played in the garden, and she was in the middle of washing the fruit when she saw Pedro’s car pulling up. She furrowed her eyebrows after glancing at the microwave clock; it wasn’t even lunch break yet.

But she just watched as her little girl dashed towards Pedro as soon as she saw him. He had a stuffed elephant in one hand and knelt down with open arms. As they hugged, Chris’ wife could see the pain in his semblance and how it blended into solace. He put on a smile for her as he pulled away and handed her the gift.

“ _Te gusta, preciosa_? (You like it, precious?)” He asked.

_“Sí._ (Yes). _”_ The little girl nodded with a shy grin.

Chris’ wife just shook her head with a smirk. Pedro hadn’t wasted a second when he thought he was just her godfather and had already taught her a few things in Spanish. He locked eyes with her and gave a single nod, reassuring, almost thankful. She understood that he would sacrifice the truth for his friend’s sake. He wasn’t going to destroy that family but he also wasn’t going anywhere; he had made up his mind.

Pedro would get as involved as he could by playing the godfather role to be close to his child and watch her grow but only because she was Chris’ too. After all, that’s the story he knew and he _had been_ her father for almost three years. Pedro could already see himself in her future birthday parties, bringing the best presents on Christmas, maybe even earning the trust most parents don’t when her teenage years arrived. He’d be her mentor, her friend, her confidante, her guardian angel.

She was the fruit of a forbidden love and dream of his, and the one thing he could hold onto until the day he died, and it would be more than enough.

As Pedro’s brown eyes landed on those of Chris’ wife, she realized her child was lucky enough to have two dads.


End file.
